The Right Shade of Red
by Moto-kun
Summary: A slightly different ending to the Disney Fairies Short "If the Hue Fits". / Vidia x Tinker Bell


**A/N: Good evening/morning/night everyone! I only recently discovered the Disney Fairies Shorts! There is one with the title "If the Hue Fits" and I became infatuated with it for some reason. Go watch it on Youtube (it's only a minute long, after all)! This is a one-shot about it with a different ending. Since I had to weave the prelude to this ending into what's happening, I unfortunately had to kind of write down the "whole" video. I actually feel very bad about it, because I don't know if this is okay with the personal contribution, but the ending just wouldn't leave my mind x3**

* * *

Tinker Bell had been busy all morning, trying to mix the colours Rosetta had asked her for. Fall was being prepared in Pixie Hollow, and the garden fairies needed the new paint for the leaves.

For the tinker fairy, it had been difficult enough to get at least a basic clue of what colours to mix together to obtain a certain new colour. She was using the pigments from dried flower petals. That part had been absolutely nothing compared to the current task. Being proud of the range of fall colours that she had already produced, Tinker Bell had called for Rosetta to show it to her. Since Iridessa, Fawn, Silvermist and Vidia had been close by, they had instantly followed their friends to see what the tinker had fabricated this time.

Tinker Bell had gone straight to her working desk, Silvermist, Iridessa and Rosetta gathering around her, overly curious to see the new colours. Not so specifically fond of colours, but still wanting to see the blonde's latest result of work, Fawn and Vidia had taken a place against a mushroom and on one, respectively.

Upon seeing the many bright powders in pinks, oranges and blues, and the thick, already liquid paints of any oranges and browns, the girls around the table gasped in amazement and directly started to compliment their friend. Tinker Bell looked like she thought that her work was done, already cleaning her hands from spilled paint with a cloth.

Sitting absolutely relaxed with one leg on the mushroom cap and her arm stretched out, lying on the respective knee, Vidia, who had watched the scene in silence so far, couldn't help but notice there was something very important missing. It wasn't like the tinker and her perfectionism to do so. And it wasn't like herself to just shut up about it. So the fast-flying fairy sincerely asked, "Uh, where's the red?"

Everyone was looking at the desk, noticing the missing colour. Rosetta instantly agreed with the plum-haired fairy, making Tinker Bell start on a new mix of paint. Presenting the liquid, which was a bright pink, Tinker Bell seemed satisfied with the result. Rosetta, a garden fairy who therefore had a lot to do with pink – since many flowers were painted that way and it was her talent's colour – and someone who was indulging in fashion and make-up, couldn't accept this for a red of fall season. So she nicely told Tinker Bell, who was surprised by her dissatisfaction.

How could the tinker fairy be this oblivious? She wasn't colour-blind, as far as Vidia could tell. And the other fairy was usually so intent on making everything just perfect. Her eyebrows knitted together lightly.

When Silvermist suggested blue – Was she only doing this because it was her colour? – and Tinker Bell immediately followed suit, Vidia knew that Tinker Bell had no idea how colours worked together. She was absolutely trying at this point with the red. And she didn't seem to be bothered and actually thought it was good when she had produced lilac in this round.

 _Tink, what is up with you today?_ , the fast-flyer wondered. She couldn't stop herself from asking, "Is that even a colour?", to point out that the tinker was going further away from obtaining red. Why didn't any of the others state this as clearly as it was necessary?

When Tinker Bell put down the stone vessel containing the mixed paint in annoyance and stared at her with this expression that looked like she wanted to say "Are you kidding me?", Vidia hoped that the tinker fairy would realize what her point was, and not just accuse her for asking this question while wearing the very same colour. Iridessa, Rosetta and Silvermist were already flinching, noticing that Tinker Bell was really going to be infuriated. But Vidia didn't care about it. She could stand the shorter tinker and knew how to handle her even in this state. Sometimes, it was even funny to see her losing her temper, and being the one being able to make her lose it … Well, Vidia liked having so much impact on the blonde.

At this point, Tinker Bell could very well live without such non-constructive comments. She had lost her motivation for this task after all day of difficult work at it, and then this fairy dared to tease her about it instead of admiring the rest that she had already produced … Sometimes, the tinker fairy still wanted to go Vidia at the throat. At least her other friends were helping her when the fast-flyer only had a shrug to offer. Now, even Fawn had jumped into the matter and was animatedly suggesting what pigments to use next.

Vidia observed the beginnings of the final disaster to happen while everyone was naming things that had to do with their talent. She herself had no idea how to actually help in this stage, but someone had to mention the obvious that this still _wasn't_ red. And that it wasn't going to be … It wasn't possible to receive the desired colour at this point, the tinker should have just dried the right flower petals from the beginning to extract the pigments from them. Therefore, she mockingly, and knowing just too well that this was going to push the other fairy over the edge, said, "But make it red."

Apparently, Tinker Bell had put herself too much into this task while this wasn't her forte. But she always accepted a challenge, and if it helped others, she was the first to throw herself into it. If she wanted to continue and do it right at a next try, she had to get her head cleared. The blonde had to stop and take a break, but Vidia knew that she wouldn't do this on her own and wouldn't listen to anyone telling her so.

So she triggered the other fairy's outbreak that would make her stop her current line of actions. In addition to that, the fast-flyer wanted to do something that was long since overdue from her point of view and that would set Tinker Bell's thoughts on a new track when she would be done.

Okay, this was it. Tinker Bell plonked down the vessel onto the working desk, fixed Vidia with an angry stare and growled. She quickly flew over the desk to the fast-flying fairy, landing right in front of the mushroom she was sitting on so calmly as if this all wasn't her business at all. Raising her fists in annoyance, the tinker fairy was about to shout at her friend when she felt that her left wrist had been grabbed by Vidia's right hand that had been lying on her knee until then.

The fast-flyer had turned a bit to face the tinker completely, right leg still standing on the cap of the mushroom. Her head was angled backwards and her face was intently watching that of the younger fairy. Tinker Bell was completely taken by surprise as the other fairy pulled her down with a jerk of her arm. Her knees hit the side of the mushroom cap, so her reflexes made her pull her left knee up and place it automatically on the fungus and between Vidia's legs. She was distracted by catching herself and was glad that she found purchase on the fast-flyer's right knee with her left hand and on her left shoulder with her right hand.

Only after the blink of an eye did the tinker fairy notice what was up. The plum-haired fairy's face was kind of literally in hers, eyes closed, and she was pressing her lips firmly against those of the tinker.

Tinker Bell's eyes widened when she realized that Vidia was kissing her. Her anger instantly dissipated and she felt her heart beating strongly as she wasn't able to do anything. Squeezing her eyes shut in embarrassment, but not in aversion, she simply waited with closed lips until Vidia separated herself from her. Her body felt wobbly when she did so and she instantly missed the tender warmth.

"Calm down, Tink. You're stressing yourself out", the plum-haired fairy said softly and let go of the other fairy's wrist after giving it a final stroke with her thumb.

Tinker Bell carefully opened her eyes again and was met with a pair of greyish blue ones that were looking nowhere else but into her orbs. She suddenly became aware of the heat on her face and shoulders, and the silence in the room. In retrospect, she knew she had heard several gasps from behind her, and upon hearing a quiet "Aaaw ...", she slowly turned her head around feeling somewhat awkward.

Silvermist was standing with her hands clasped together in front of her chest and with a happy smile on her face. The water fairy knew how the two basically felt for each other – and also knew that they didn't know what the other one thought of them. Iridessa looked like she was kind of shocked about what had just happened, definitely not expecting anything like this. Her arms hang by her side, her mouth wide agape. Fawn had taken a step back in her surprise, clasping her hands over her mouth and cheeks. Her eyes were sparkling with interest for what had just transpired. From her instincts of being with animals, she knew that these two had chemistry, and now it had finally reacted. Rosetta was holding one hand over her mouth to cover it as she was clearly surprised, too. But she was a sucker for romance and didn't think this was coming out of nowhere. While she enjoyed the sight, she saw that Tinker Bell needed help with the situation, so she took a step forwards and easily pointed at Tinker Bell's face, playfully yet kindly saying, "Oh, that's it. That's the red I'm looking for!"

Breaking the tension, this statement made everyone relax. They were smiling kindly now. Tinker Bell directed her eyes to the ground and at the side. She felt even more embarrassed and guessed that the shade of red on her face just turned a tad darker. She was at a loss. First the colours, then Vidia making her angry, then Vidia kissing her and finally that even in front of their friends. That was just too much for one day. And how should she react? What should she say? Should she even say something? Their friends were there, after all. So she tried to pick up the thread that Rosetta had laid for her, still looking at no one, weakly starting, "But … I don't know how to make that one."

Vidia gently laid her right hand on the tinker's cheek that was averted to her, pulling it to make her face her again. Tinker Bell shyly followed suit and saw that the fast-flying fairy was still acting completely calm. How did she do that?

When the shorter fairy had finally found her eyes again, Vidia brushed the blonde bangs aside and said with faith in her voice, "Start anew and I know you will make it." She was looking at the other one lovingly.

It made the tinker blush again. She smiled slightly, looking down in a try to hide her embarrassment, nodded and slowly retracted her hands from the other fairy's body. But she didn't leave her place so close to the fast-flyer, not wanting to because she always felt safe near her.

Noticing the hesitance, Vidia set her right leg down and pulled Tinker Bell into an embrace. It was a little awkward with the plum-haired fairy sitting and the tinker bent down half-standing, half-kneeling between her legs. But it was just the right thing to coax a small laugh from the blonde, making her return the hug with fervour finally and whisper a "Thank you" into Vidia's ear.


End file.
